The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia X hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘INPETROYMA’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Johannesburg, South Africa and Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and uniformly mounding Petunia plants with early and freely flowering habit, unique attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2013 in Johannesburg, South Africa of Petunia X hybrida ‘Sunremi’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,803, as the female, or seed, parent and Petunia X hybrida ‘USTUNI8902’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,895, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in July, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany since August, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.